


Pitch Black

by jinprncss



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinprncss/pseuds/jinprncss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The human race had become to curious for it's own good and archaeologists opened a temple they found deep under the sea. What was held in that temple were unspeakable horrors which thrived in the darkness now scorching the earth's skies. Namjoon and Seokjin are just trying to survive when they happen upon Yoongi and Jimin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitch Black

**Author's Note:**

> Just some drabble I thought up randomly, but I might make it longer though..

Slowly one by one the candles started to burn out leaving nothing but one small measly glow in the centre of the room. They could hear nails dragging their way across the walls, the foul smell of rotting flesh filled the room causing them to choke and cough, all becoming desperate for fresh air.

"Quick, somebody find a flash light the candle will be out soon! I can hear them in the next room, what do we do?" Himchan had begun to panic, the sound of floorboards creaking getting closer as the room dimmed even more. They were all doomed and no-one was going to miss them, nobody would even find the bodies there were never any left after the creatures had finished with them.

"None of them are working, what are we going to do?" Seokjin was all but whispering now too afraid to speak up and be heard, he moved to stand closer to Namjoon, if he was going to die he would die with him at least.

"Wait I have a flashlight, I managed to get batteries for it hang on!" Namjoon ducked down to his backpack rummaging around frantically for the small black flashlight. Suddenly everything plunged into darkness and the sound of inhuman screeching mixed with human screams. The sound of bones breaking and flesh tearing filled the pitch black room, people trying to run from whatever was in the room only to be dragged away.

"Got it!" Namjoon flicked the torch on to find blood everywhere, the bookcase upturned and their backpacks spread about the room but not one body was left behind. He turned his head praying for survivors, his eyes came to rest on session who was crouched behind him eyes wide and unseeing.

"Quick, we need to get our bags and go hyung. I don't know how long this thing will last!" Namjoon had to pick up both packs and throw one of Seokjin's arms over his shoulder half dragging him from the room. Once outside they could only see as far as the flashlight reached. There was never any light from the sun or the moon anymore as a dark fog had followed the creatures from the ancient temple they were found in and covered the sky blocking out the light and destroying all hopes of safety. There were no street lamps or house lights to help ebb the pitch blackness as the electricity had gone out long ago, not enough people left alive to keep things running.

"Hyung we need to hurry and find somewhere new to stay. We need to find more light or those things will come back." Namjoon was desperate to get Seokjin to come around, he could only drag him around for so long and who knows how much longer the tiny flashlight was going to last. Seokjin seemed to snap out of it at the mention of the creatures returning, he'd always hated the dark and now he had even more reason to. Soon the flashlight started flickering and a deep rooted fear took a hold of Seokjin, what were they going to do now they had no more light?

"Hyung look, that house has lights! Come on!" Both boys ran as fast as their legs could carry them and threw themselves through the front door and into the room with all the lights, gasping for breath without looking at who else was in the room with them.

"Fucking hell, that was too close!" Namjoon was panting bent over, Seokjin was now staring at the two other occupants of the house too afraid to speak.

"Are you two crazy, walking about with only a flashlight!" A boy with bright orange hair stood up staring at them as if they had two heads.

"It wasn't like we had a choice. The lights went out and everyone else died. We had to run for it, this light was all I had!" Namjoon spoke up for the both of them, slightly out of breath and unsure or what else to say.

"My name is Yoongi and this is Jimin. You can stay with us, we have enough light to last us a while, but start any trouble and we'll throw you out, got it?" The orange haired boy stated bluntly, the boy beside him sat in silence not meeting anyone's eyes.

"We won't we promise. I'm Seokjin and this is Namjoon." voice barely above as whisper, still reeling from the horror of hearing all those people being slaughtered. Namjoon took Seokjin by the elbow and led him further into the room to sit on an upturned create. The room was practically empty, only a few blankets and backpacks thrown about but none of that mattered so long as there was enough light.


End file.
